


日光之下

by ida_jpeg



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ida_jpeg/pseuds/ida_jpeg





	日光之下

日光之下

|原作：游戏王zexal  
|弃权，角色和原作都不属于我  
|Ⅳ（Thomas Arclight）+Ⅲ（Micheal Arclight），Ⅴ（Christopher Arclight）/天城快斗，原作时间线，后日谈向。请根据个人情况，谨慎选择是否阅读。

*衔接《雨后》，同时可独立成篇。

01

那是一个普通的下午，阿克雷德家的下午茶时间里，他们谈起了长子最近的感情生活。

而他们的长子似乎有些羞涩过了头，面对父亲的提问和弟弟们好奇的眼神，他张了张嘴，最后还是偏头带着些微红的面色选择保持沉默。

“克里斯，‘真正的家人不会避讳在日光下的亲吻’。”父亲拍了拍他的手臂安慰他，语气温和，“别担心，不想说也没什么好抱歉的。不过，幸福的事情本身其实是没有什么好避讳的，你不必要在家人面前也这么含蓄。”

“谢谢您的宽慰，父亲。”长子似乎没有继续这个话题的打算，但他真心感激父亲的解围，于是起身过去给了父亲一个贴面礼。

旁边最小的孩子眨眨眼也跟了过去，在小小的父亲脸上落了一个轻吻。

坐在最远处的托马斯在弟弟起身的瞬间就笑不出来了——不是吧，难道这下是都要跑去搞突发的‘我爱老爹’肉麻大会？可他这个年纪的男生还郑重其事搞什么亲子活动和家庭关怀啊，太傻了吧！

但托马斯•阿克雷德从来不会怠慢自己的家人，绝不！他站了起来——

“……托马斯，我第一次觉得……你是如此聪慧。”玉座睁大眼睛，绷着笑意看着他感慨道。

托马斯感到自己的脸要烧起来了。旁边的另外两兄弟已经全都背过去肩膀抖个不停了。

托马斯才不会舍弃家人，任何时候都绝不会——于是他在瞬间钻到了阴影里，完美避开阳光，这样老爹谚语就不成立了！耶！

“闭嘴，我一直很聪明的！”

“啊……对不起，刚刚感觉到的聪明格外明显？”

“啊哈哈哈——对不起我忍不住了……”米歇尔放声笑出来，托马斯恼怒的扑过去按他的头。

而克里斯抖得连出声纠正托马斯语言的力气都没了。

02

托马斯的人生里总是充满了背运和危机，所以他对危险的味道总是很敏感。

现在，他背后又响起了命运的不怀好意的脚步声，但这次他该死的还是完全他妈的躲不过去——

他坐在地上，放平的大腿上枕着他熟睡的弟弟。弟弟怀里还团着这个房间的小主人阳斗，而且弟弟的手还不知不觉中紧紧抓着他的衣服。

如果倒回二十分钟前，他一定会在弟弟和阳斗坐在他边上开始一起看童话书起，就像是猫一样要么轻手轻脚的偷偷溜走，要么一瞬间弹起来跳到房间另一头。总之，如果能预料到现在，他绝对不会在他们开始犯困时还不挪开自己的腿！

但是人生没有如果，他听见身后的脚步声停了下来。然后熟悉的声音，从他的斜后方替命运发出了一声低低的嘲笑——

笑什么！没见过这么好的哥哥啊！操他妈的天城快斗！你给我等着！

托马斯的脖子都挺得发疼了。他现在集合了紧张、焦虑、窘迫、后悔等等一系列情绪，又因为腿上睡着弟弟和阳斗而不敢轻易动，更不能喊出来，因为一切大幅度的回击都会惊扰两人的好梦。

所以，他就这么非自愿的被命运捏住了尊严的咽喉，由快斗之手。

这位意外的访客也很不客气，托马斯感到对方在他背后站住了以后，开始仗着他不能动不能出声，明目张胆肆意的打量他的僵硬样子。他瞬间觉得自己的脊背挺得像是加了钢筋，被枕着的腿连带着都绷紧了肌肉。米歇尔就着被他塞在脖子下的垫子挪了挪身体，手动了一下把他的袖子抓得更紧了，还迷迷糊糊的喊了一句哥哥的样子。原本盖着阳斗和米歇尔的毯子——没错，出自房间里的另一位阿克雷德先生之手——顺着米歇尔的动作滑了下来，露出了少年的半个后背。水红色头发的男孩似乎因此被打扰了，又有些冷，于是顺势往哥哥和身边小朋友的方向又无意识的蹭动了一些。

雪上加霜，一切更糟了。托马斯忍不住瞄过去，他的左手现在被米歇尔抓着袖子，他没办法做到自己给他把毯子再盖好。可让他求助于天城快斗是根本不可能的事情——向那个“趁着他和米歇尔不在哥哥身边，偷走了他的哥哥，甚至在其后一直得到兄长的指导和偏爱，现在还得寸进尺要把兄长从家里打包走了”的自私自利的混蛋求助？

脚步声响起来，快斗绕过他，一声不出甚至连目光都未曾和他相对的走到阳斗身边，然后小心的给自己的弟弟把毯子细细整理好。就在他整理的尾声，托马斯艰难地刚张开嘴还没发出声音前，他就看到对方的手伸向了枕着他的红衣少年。

快斗的动作没有任何不自然或停顿，盖毯子的对象换了一个人之后依旧维持了原先的轻巧和迅速，同时自然而熟练。他伸长手臂，利落的把米歇尔身上的毯子扯回去，然后如同照顾自己的弟弟一样，仔细的用毛毯将少年包覆。很快，在他手下的两人就成了日光下的鸟巢里两只雏鸟依偎似的情景，完全没了托马斯盖上毯子时残留的猛兽巢穴似的的毛躁痕迹。

托马斯一开始有点发愣。但后来他很快就闭上嘴安静的看了。他和快斗是完全不同的性格和行事作风，说是南辕北辙也不为过的。再加上哥哥的缘故，他当然看不惯快斗，怎么着都不爽，是即使意见一致也要呛两句才能作罢的不痛快。如果有人要说他们有什么相似，他会只想大声嘲笑对方。

可他心里明白，他们的确都是兄长。会把幼弟放在心上这点，是他们彼此再两看生厌，都无法否认的存在在自己身上的相同点。

他抬起眼就看见快斗盯着他，那眼神太好懂了：你看什么呢？还是伴着高高在上口气的那种声音。

于是他又不爽了。但是这时候弟弟在他身侧说了什么梦话，于是他低头摸了摸对方的头，然后无声的深呼吸。最后他压低声音咕哝着：“喂，谢谢你关照我弟弟……否则米歇尔可能会感冒。”

对面没有回音。托马斯犹疑的抬起眼，看见天城快斗歪着头打量他，仿佛看到什么新奇的生物。

“你又看什么啊！”他终于忍不住咬牙低吼了，“我不爽你就不能跟你说谢谢了？你就这么希望我明说‘谢谢您了，您不是我预期中那个只关心自己弟弟的混蛋我深感荣幸’吗？”

快斗对他的回答挑了挑眉，不气不恼。他站起身，把头偏向另一边，然后竟然无声的对着他笑了一下。这让托马斯警铃大作，完了，这家伙要是干什么我现在连反击都做不到啊——

快斗慢慢的弯下腰，他的动作像是猫科的猎手在无路可逃的猎物面前游移身体，而这种恶意又游刃有余的戏弄，总会另紧绷的对手不知不觉中更加紧张。他探头到托马斯耳边：

“很好，为了兄弟而能开口道谢，值得赞许。”看着托马斯的头发都快要跟着僵硬了，探头在他耳边的人提了嘴角，将语速放慢，让一切透着游刃有余。

“那你其实还得提前多谢我一次，毕竟我等下还要去‘关心’你的克里斯托夫哥哥。”

话音刚落，房间里响起一声强压下去的抽气声。

而说完这句话的人直起腰，露出胜券在握的一笑，然后转身头也不回的从睁大眼睛呲着牙的托马斯前面绕过去。天城快斗抛下被两个毛团黏着而不能喊也不能动的阿克雷德先生，在对方几乎要把他盯穿的目光里，以胜利者的姿态，坦然的走出了房间。

他不只抢到了先攻，还一回合直接胜利了。所以托马斯即使在他背后用力的竖起中指，也没什么好在意的了。

03

克里斯托夫感觉到今天快斗的心情非常好。是因为刚才关于项目接下来方向的问题有了进展吗？他们刚刚的讨论的确展开得很顺利。可是他回忆了一下，感觉对方的情绪从讨论前出去确认弟弟的状态后再回来时起，就开始格外的好了。

“是因为阳斗和米歇尔他们玩得格外开心吗？”克里斯猜测，这个才是让这位兄长情绪一开始就出奇好的主因。

“他们睡着了。”快斗边把用过的资料整合起来，边慢慢的说。

“睡着了弟弟的确是格外可爱呢。”想起幼年时弟弟们闹了一天然后在自己身边睡下时的小脸，克里斯拢拢头发也笑了。

“阳斗什么时候都很可爱。”快斗把资料放好，然后转头和他面对面站着，一双眼睛饶有兴味的冲着他眨了眨，“但是还有些‘弟弟’在别人睡着了之后是格外‘可爱’。”

“可爱”这个词被他说得很慢，充满了故意而为之的味道。

克里斯偏了偏头，抬手抚摸他的脸示意他继续讲。快斗眯起眼，靠着书桌不疾不徐的开口，然后阿克雷德家的长男就听到了一个高度概括，但他能凭借对故事的主角的熟悉度直接脑补出画面的——“可怜的托马斯因为被弟弟们包围而无法反抗，只能气到噤声的眼睁睁看着哥哥继续被龙伸出魔爪”的童话故事。

“哦，好可怜的托马斯。”克里斯摇摇头。

“那么‘龙’就在你眼前了，你遇到了他，然后现在你要怎么做？拯救自己或弟弟吗？”感到对方的手游移到了他的脖颈和而后，快斗的声音变得轻了一些，掺杂了轻微放松感。

“我的弟弟并不胆小，他会抓住自己想要的。”克里斯的身体靠近快斗，一手托着他的脸，一手把他圈在书桌和自己的身体之间，他低头与对方四目相对，言谈之间气流摩挲彼此的脸，“而我是为了让自己抓住龙，才引诱龙来我身边的。”

“太得意了，克里斯。”快斗的手绕过对方的腰侧拢上去，“别忘了，你也早就是龙的宝藏。”

他们闭上眼，骄傲的龙和诱敌深入的猎手在午后的日光下交换的亲吻。

这个吻从清浅柔软的唇齿接触开始，渐渐深入。克里斯的手沿着快斗颈项的线条抚摸，像是抚摸艺术品一样细腻又贪婪的仔细移动着。在最初的浅吻后，克里斯诱导着快斗张开嘴，将自己的舌探入对方口中缓慢的试探和等待。细小的水声在身体紧贴的两人间低低的回响，由缓慢到急促而杂乱无章。快斗的双手从对方的后腰处慢慢攀上脊背，最初的摸索和抚摸，到最后只剩下带着些慌乱的抓住对方的衣物和长发。

因为克里斯的动作有些超过预期了，快斗在换气的间隙想。他感到了一种预料之外的强势和急切，这在白昼中他们的温存间并不常见。

而克里斯没有停，他将快斗圈得更紧了。身高差让他几乎将对方罩在自己怀里，他的手臂将怀中人完全包裹，让他无处可逃。少年温热的身体和手下触感良好的肌肉让他流连着收紧手臂，在对方为了换气而逃开去喘息的时候，他无法自控的用唇贴上他高领紧身衣领口露出的皮肤，感受着那些优美又有力量的线条随着对方转头而在自己唇齿间轻微的挣动。同时他的手开始滑向对方的腰侧后再度贴上大腿，贴着白色的紧身裤将对方的腿根掌控在手里，拇指隔着衣物反复摩擦着紧致的肌肉。

“别，现在不行，至少到晚上再……”快斗喘息着摇头，手却攀上他的肩膀不肯放开。

“我知道……抱歉，有点失控了……我不会做的。”抵着他的脖颈深呼吸之后，克里斯慢慢抬起头，将对方抱在怀里平复两人的呼吸。

的确有什么不太对。快斗将手环绕在对方脊背上，缓慢的一下下抚摸着以安抚对方。克里斯刚刚的亲吻里，渴求和欲望的强烈让人无法忽视，带着白昼里在他身上罕见的侵略性和不合时宜的迫切。这表现以克里斯的自控力来说，在这个时间和地点出现都是不正常的现象。

快斗很清楚，克里斯和他都是很能克制自己的人，所以他们之间的亲昵通常发生在入夜。在只有两人的私人时间，避开白昼里可能存在的一切干扰，他们在那时候会完全放松下来享受彼此。

床笫之间的克里斯和工作中，以及站在父亲和弟弟们之间的样子都是不同的。但除去第一次的时候他身上带着慌乱和笨拙让人感到意外和值得回味之外，这之后的时候他慢慢展露出的磨人和时不时的撒娇，也让看惯了他平日里种种样子的快斗感到有趣和迷人。

克里斯像是一头皮毛漂亮的银狼，平日里强大冷静，站在雪原上的时候会在日光下闪闪发光，带着不怒自威又温和柔润的美感，只看着他就知道绝不可小觑。可当他在信赖的人类面前低下头躺倒的时候，带着点笨拙的想要和你玩耍或亲近的话，那份与通常优美又凛冽的印象截然不同的反差，给他带来的可爱感是难以言喻的让人惊喜。他会有不安，会有小性子，有时候还会展露些性格里尚未褪去的稚嫩痕迹，而快斗对此毫不反感，甚至极为享受——那是一贯冷静克己的男人在他面前褪下盔甲，露出真实温热的自我的证明。

不只是毫无瑕疵的姿态，不只是让人安心的存在感，柔软也好，不知所措也好，怎样都可以，快斗选择悉数接纳，在呼吸和体温之间，感受对方各种的鲜活与真实。

但这并不意味着他们的缱绻是有负担的，恰恰相反，他们每次都让彼此感到舒适。他们会在其中适时的去确认和化解彼此的小情绪，顺其自然的在恰到好处的时间点解决困扰，然后将触碰变得激烈，最后情欲化解之后，身体和心灵便都能恰如其分的得到满足。自然而然的，他们会认真挑选适合的时机，带着十足的耐心和仔细，细密的从入夜缠绵至夜深。最后在彼此身上留下能够回味十几天的快感，还有令人要伤点脑筋去遮掩的痕迹。

所以快斗对克里斯的变化很敏锐，即使是在耳鬓厮磨的时候也如是。刚刚克里斯对他格外渴求的样子其实是让他心动的，如果不是因为时间和地点都不对，他是不会拒绝，甚至会直接回应对方的。但比起单纯的解决或顺应欲望，他更关心对方这种突破自控力的轻微失控之下，是否藏着异样——

正如同快斗在成长中形成了习惯性的自我约束一样，克里斯也有身为长子的身份和早早作为父亲助手的责任感带来的本能性的自我克制。他在家人和工作上有非同一般的集中力，但他本身的精力并非是无限的，这就相应的让克里斯对分给自己的关照并不时常足够，会时不时导致他对自己身上存在的问题会有些轻微的反应迟钝——要么察觉不到，要么察觉到了却说不出，再或者是会一时迷茫找不到合适的做法，总之一点也不像他在工作和生活里那思维敏捷的样子。

有时候也会因此让我都很辛苦啊……快斗想着。拜此所赐，之前他们心意相通的时候就绕了好大一圈的弯路。但他没有什么要怪克里斯的，他知道自己如果站在同样的位置上，未必能够做得很好。他也理解对方身上这一切的成因，因为有些部分他也一样：为了达成自己的目标，很长的时间里他们都是习惯付出，习惯克制自己的人，久而久之，他们就连自己的需求和不安都习惯去忽视了。可看不到不等于不存在，同时看不到就是绝对谈不到应对和解决的。

快斗并不敢说，在面对自己上他已经趋于完美，或许他也还需要成长。但好在，他和克里斯现在嵌合在一起，犹如两片拼图一样将对方契合在自己怀中——他们会看到对方身上不自知的软肋，会在对方不安的时候拉住那只渴求被握住却自己不知道该如何伸出的手。

快斗在克里斯肩上闭上眼，将对对方的一下下来回抚摸变成轻微拍背。

过了一会儿，两人的呼吸都趋于缓慢后，克里斯感到自己怀里的人动了动，对方的额头抵着他的肩，用像是在等待着什么似的语气开口了：“你刚刚怎么了？你很少这么突然……”

这个问题没有说完，但克里斯明白快斗想问什么。问题本身并不出克里斯的预料，但是他觉得有些难以回答。他总能控制自己，所以偶尔的失控就极为明显，对他熟悉至肌肤相贴过的快斗不可能察觉不到。而刚刚……如果快斗没有及时刹车，他可能就会真的伸出手去探进对方的外套里了。这根本不是克里斯会贸然做的事情。

“是因为……Ⅳ和Ⅲ？因为我刚刚说的事情，对吗？”在他踟蹰着该不该回答前，贴着他的人戳中了他心里的答案，“是我说对了，你呼吸放慢了，克里斯。”

快斗听到了一声轻轻的叹息。随后他被放开一些，对方亲吻了他的额头，克里斯的蓝眼睛里带着点无奈和欣慰：“越来越瞒不过你了啊，快斗。”

“有点自觉，你本来就是我最熟悉的猎物。不过他们不是早就知道了？那天的晚餐后，包括父亲和阳斗在内，大家就都知道了。所以你……”所以你，突然的波动是因为什么？

“快斗……我在这之前，没有过同时拥有你和家人的日子。”克里斯犹豫了一下，决定直说。

“或许我还没有完全习惯这种实感。当我靠近我的弟弟们和父亲时，我是兄长和长子的自觉会格外强烈，而在你身边的时候，我拥有你的实感会加倍清晰。它们很难在我身上同一时间共存，似乎抓住了一个，另一个就很难真正感到也是真实存在的。即使我清楚地知道它们都是现实，并且并不冲突。”

“而刚刚，你和托马斯之间的一切，让我似乎感到自己被两方都甩开了。我还在犹豫，而你们已经突然的往前走出了新的一步，这或许让我感到慌乱了吧。”

这番话让快斗忍不住抬手抚摸他的脸。阿克雷德家所遭遇的一切毫无疑问是不幸的，这让家里的长子在太多的波折后，对幸福有些难以适应和相信了。在之前的人生里，拥有完好家庭的日子，和拥有与快斗相伴的时光，是两个完全不重叠的阶段，每个阶段里各有完全不同的心灵依靠和珍惜之物。

托马斯和米歇尔是旧日、血亲和家的象征，快斗是孤独和重压之下他曾孤身一人的见证者。他们即使现在可以面对面，在他心里或许始终属于两段过去。他一路走来，姿态不算好看的穿过这两个阶段，跌跌撞撞。即使一切都已经和解，在他心里或许也没做好准备完全接纳他自己对双方曾有过的逃避和失去。或许潜意识里，他曾以为两方不会有交集，他只需要在分别面对两方时，将自己调整好就好。但刚刚，快斗的行为越过了旧日的隔阂，在他还没有准备好的时候就同他的家人有了平和的交叉。

错位的时间与时间突然发生交汇，冲突的两个板块在他眼前突然开始弥合生长。一切都是好的，但是克里斯却突然感到自己被他在意的人们纷纷抛下了——他完全不知道，在交汇点该用何种表情和态度去面对试着融合平复的新世界。

“所以你突然的加倍渴求我，是因为，需要确认即使接触了Ⅳ，我依旧还是你熟悉的我？”

“或许吧……”

想要切实的确认，你没有变，你在我身边。

快斗轻叹了一声，仰起头亲吻他。

“好好说话的奖励，”看着克里斯带着疑惑的表情，他抚摸着对方的嘴唇说，“这次总归是没有迟钝到要人提醒，自己知道开口了呢。”

“被学生奖励了的感觉……还真有点新奇。”

快斗对着他笑了，将手停在他脸侧。

“克里斯，过去的一切是真实存在的，现在的我们也是真的。过去不可能改变，也不会消失，但新的未来是我们可以选择的。”

分离的时光，曾经的争斗，重病的幼弟，小小的父亲，次子脸上无法消去的伤痕。遗憾和无法磨灭的烙印都是落下便不可能更改的，也正因为这一切，他们才成为了此刻的他们。这是生的重量，也是成长的遗迹。

“像你决定相信他人去赌一把时一样去信赖我们；像你讨论作战计划时一样，说出来疑问的同时就会开始思考解决方法——既然看到了，就不要再闭上你的眼睛往后退，克里斯。”

克里斯吻了他。那是带着渴求安慰意味的一个吻，快斗回应了他，在分开后继续向上，细密的亲吻他的眼睛。

“去吧，克里斯。你知道我在这了，那现在去确认你的家人也真实存在。去做你想做的。然后去学着重新习惯我们。”他吻着克里斯的眼睛，声音里流动着低低的温柔和期待，“这一次换我来陪着你学习了。”

他感觉到对方的脸抬起一点，然后他们的唇缓缓贴在一起。分开前，快斗感到克里斯唇角上扬：“你越来越擅长说服我了，快斗。”

“我早说过，我一直在追逐你，所以超过和征服就会是必然。”他没有睁眼，感觉到说话时自己的唇时不时会触碰到对方的，“不过你要喜欢安静……还是可以用别的方式做到的。”

这次他听到了一声轻笑。

“谢谢，快斗……我爱你。”

猎龙者克里斯本质上一定是深藏着狡猾的，快斗想着，随后他微微张口让对方吻进来，放任克里斯在他口中的试探和缠绵。你看，他说了那么多，而克里斯只一个吻就夺走了他的舌头，只一句话就偷走了他的声音，还顺路让他的耳朵尖烧了起来。

他们在日光下肢体环绕着彼此，姿态宛如天生嵌合一般。

04

厨房里的托马斯有点胃疼。

米歇尔已经是第三次问他要不要帮忙了。可是他一点也不想回答他，干脆沉下脸忙着，任凭弟弟在旁边鼓起脸双手撑在桌子上看他。

但他可知道这不是长久之计，米歇尔根本不怕他黑脸。从他们小时候起，米歇尔对父亲和长兄都是多少带着些敬意的，可就对年龄相近的他没有一点点距离感。年幼的时候还没什么烦恼可言，但是长大了一些之后，到了男孩子都会有的顽皮年纪，托马斯就发现自己对弟弟没有威信这件事成了问题。

因为在其他人面前一向乖巧得体的米歇尔，其实是会对着他锲而不舍的坚持自己的任性还格外调皮的。就比如他在家保养自己收藏的玩偶时，他拿着工具小心的拆下齿轮和零件擦拭时，水红色头发的男孩就坐在他边上兴致勃勃的看，看了一会儿之后，他往往就会趁着哥哥不注意，去把自己感兴趣的零件拿起来仔细观察。如果托马斯提醒他“你给我放下，不准乱动”的话，他的确会立即放回去，然后过了片刻就去转转眼睛拿另一个起来——如果克里斯在家工作的时候把资料摊满桌而米歇尔就坐在桌边，他可是绝对不会主动伸手去动资料更别提会被阻止了之后再动的，别问托马斯怎么知道的！

托马斯哥哥接下来当然伸手弹了他的额头，然后他们就从拌嘴开始，接着在沙发上闹成一团，最后了被大哥或父亲叫停时才作罢了。

但是现在，他不能弹米歇尔——弟弟可以在家里被欺负，但是出了门就不可以了！谁都不行，一点点都不可以。

但是米歇尔已经像个左右摇头的猫头鹰时钟一样，边问他什么时候过去要不要帮忙，边盯着他看了半天了。他感觉自己的胃越来越疼，再这么下去决斗偶像就要在别人家的厨房因为神经性胃疼昏迷了——关键是，还是他自己要求来厨房帮忙泡茶和准备茶点的，传出去如果提起前因后果，怕不是要被人说成“决斗偶像因泡茶技术拙劣昏死在厨房”？他可丢不起这人。

“托马斯哥哥你还是让我帮忙吧，你再不把茶点送过去，大哥他们那边的茶都要喝完了。”

二十分钟前，醒来的米歇尔在把阳斗送到长兄们的房间之后，就也把泡好的茶端了过去。而他再回到厨房准备和托马斯一起把茶点端过去的时候，他才发现他的兄长已经维持面色不善好久好久了，顺带着，料理茶点的时候也有些心不在焉。

虽然这是别人家的厨房，他们是客人，而且是自己要求来做的，但是这么走神下去，让兄长们一直等着，也不好吧……于是米歇尔开口询问了原因。可托马斯黑着脸似乎打定了主意不告诉他了。

“所以说你为什么不愿意过去啊……别这么看我，我知道你在拖延啦，我看得出……”

米歇尔嘴里被哥哥塞进去一块小甜点。他愣了愣，开始嚼。而托马斯的手就这么停在他嘴前随着他的咀嚼帮他托着，他看着托马斯一边偷瞄他一边假装在忙，他眨眨眼，伸手戳兄长的腰侧，含糊不清的继续问：“告诉我啦！别以为能堵住我，快点……”

一手托着点心导致不能移开身体，还要被弟弟连续戳腰的托马斯眉头瞬间更皱了，他狠狠闭上眼睛，嘴角颤动了三次，才苦着脸小声开口：

“送茶过去之前，我本来打算先去问问他们要不要蜂蜜的，结果真是……”

说话人脸上有点发红，声音很低，但被主人强塞了些刻意的张牙舞爪：“门开着，但幸亏我没有直接敲门而是决定先听听看看情况——那两个家伙在房间里黏黏糊糊的大谈情事……啊，我的天……我都不知道该被黏人的老哥吓到，还是该被语气柔和的快斗吓到才好了。最后，我还好死不死听到了一句‘我爱你’，我差点想要跳窗了。”

说完这些，他似乎因为一口气把恼人的事全吐出来而要虚脱了。

“我现在胸口很闷，也没胃口，感觉完全没有任何想去和他们喝下午茶的欲望了。不，我不去了吧，你把茶点送过去好了。”他撇嘴，抬起手把甜点的最后一小块轻轻塞进弟弟嘴里，“我觉得他们根本不需要什么茶点，他们只需要对方人在面前，就会嘴里甜过头了。”

米歇尔看着他，默默嚼完嘴里的点心，在兄长伸手过来擦他嘴边的碎渣时开口了：“你在嫉妒快斗吗？”

米歇尔确定，一瞬间他的兄长差点一抖把手指戳进他嘴里，然后他听到了熟悉的大嗓门：“怎么可能！我怎么会嫉妒快斗——不对，为什么要嫉妒啊！”

“他在我们都不在兄长大人身边的时候，独占着兄长，而且现在还和兄长有着密不可分的关系？”

“我才没有那么幼稚，也早过了会黏着大哥的年纪了。”他抬起手又塞了一块小饼干给米歇尔，“别满口瞎胡说了。我承认我不爽快斗，也对老爸的遭遇每次都是想到就还会生气，但我有那么不讲道理吗？再怎么样也不至于会那么小气的耿耿于怀好吧。”

“你说的真是比做的好呀……”米歇尔咕哝着，吞下小饼干然后认真的看着他。

“我早就想和你说啦……我知道你在想什么。的确，和我们两个即使遭遇了这么多事情，但是总归是一直在一起的情况不一样。兄长大人不管怎么说，在分离的那几年他不和我们在一起，而是有了其他被他照顾的孩子这件事就是事实。我知道这对快斗不公平——想也知道那时候的他并不是有意想独占兄长的——但是其实再看到兄长归来，却总隐约被其他人分走了的时候，会不快，会感到家人变得不再属于我们了，这种感觉我也是会有的啊。”

看着托马斯安静下来，米歇尔也闭上了眼睛。

“不只托马斯哥哥在担心兄长大人，我也一样的。我当然希望看到家人获得幸福，但是快斗的存在无疑会提醒我们，我们曾经和兄长分离过。在克里斯兄长大人自己都没察觉到他的感情之前，我在隐约猜测到的最初，也曾经自私的想过‘为什么偏偏是选择了快斗呢？’这样的问题。但是后来在看着哥哥对快斗的态度时，我就明白了，他知道面对自己的感情对家人可能意味着什么。他也并能不坦然接受自己的选择，而且恐怕比我们更挣扎。”

“而快斗，也如是吧……”

虽然因为他并不在现场，所以看到的画面并不十分清晰了，但是米歇尔始终记得在美术馆里他们与快斗第一次打照面时，他当然不会忽略对方因为弟弟而产生的激动，也不会错失当自己的长兄出现在对方面前时，快斗那一瞬间的阵脚大乱。

敏锐如米歇尔，细腻如米歇尔，一瞬间就知道即使抱有感情，即使回忆和过往都是真实的，面前的两个人之间也已经因为家人、仇恨和现实而横亘出不和弥合的鸿沟了。他当时以为一切都不会再有回头的余地——他们不情愿的踏上复仇的道路时起，就本能的知道一切不会有结果，但是怎么可能舍弃家人独自活下去呢？所以他们环抱着唤回父亲的微小希望和残存的亲情，毅然扭头丢下一切向着绝望而去了。

在一切平复以后，米歇尔和他的家人们被伙伴们重新接纳，游马对着他们伸出手，以少年自己都未曾觉察的博大勇气，将他们拉回这个世界。那一瞬间，米歇尔的眼前万物似乎都前所未有的闪着绚丽的光芒。他们没有提过一句原谅或道歉，但米歇尔知道他们已经被接纳了。

而作为同伴的亲密，和作为交托一切的伴侣之间又是不同的。当确定快斗伸手抓住了克里斯时，米歇尔即使早有准备，心下也是有些惊讶的。他惊喜，也惊叹于快斗的勇气——他接纳伤痕，分歧，不快与背叛，然后依旧愿意对自己选中的人交付信赖与心。

“这样背负起过去，还依旧敢面对未来的快斗，很勇敢。我是这么想的。”米歇尔睁开眼，对着托马斯笑了，“所以我会在阳斗打招呼的时候，试着去握住他的手。一开始也是很怕被甩开的，但是后退下去总感觉就输给快斗了嘛。而我嘛……并不喜欢输掉的。”

米歇尔用着自己的方式在前进着，向着未来。

“……说的好像我有凶阳斗一样。”或许是没词了，托马斯移开眼挤出来一句。但是米歇尔知道，他没有喊起来，说明就是听懂了他想说的。

“所以你并不需要对恋爱中的兄长大人有芥蒂，他并没变，而且也在努力适应有家人也有恋人的日子。”

“啊……好吧好吧，知道了。”

“光知道可不行，你得行动啊，起码不能每次都跑掉——别反驳我，我知道你撞到其实不止一次了！别放弃呀，你也可以的，像是快斗找回兄长大人那样，一步一步的去重新表达自己的感情。比如试试看我们小时候做过的事——像曾经对兄长大人说‘我爱你’，或者出门前拥抱他。啊，虽然你回来之后还没这么做过……但我想，他肯定会很高兴的。”

米歇尔对着他晃晃手指，细数小时候的种种，把托马斯惊得赶紧摆手后退。

“知道了知道了……不过，我才不会这么干呢！”他揉揉头，转过去背对着对方夸张的叹气。

“唉，你知道的，我这个年纪的男人早过了什么‘温柔的亲亲你的哥哥’阶段了！而且大哥有些地方迟钝得不行，我跑过去怕不是会吓到他。”他叉腰，仰起头，背对着米歇尔摆出来一副“我在认真思考，并不是打退堂鼓”的姿态，“还有啊，你得想想大哥为什么不主动——光是我去搞以前那一套有什么用？的确，我当然还爱他，我爱死这个麻烦的迟钝老哥了没错！于是这样，难道大哥那家伙就会相应的跑来，像以前那样恶心的亲我吗？”

背后突然安静了一下。

“哦，如果他肯把自己的嘴从快斗身上抠下来亲亲我，我说不定真的会考虑稍微对他表达一下，毕竟也算从惹人讨厌的天城快斗那扳回一局。”

背后实在是安静得有点久，托马斯觉得这对他打开话匣子的弟弟来说并不正常——

“喂，米歇尔，你怎么了……”

在他转头前，一左一右两只属于不同人手，放在他的肩上。然后银色的长发和水红色的卷发从两侧占据了他的余光。

托马斯•阿克雷德得到了仿若幼年生日晚宴上被兄弟们齐齐祝福时一样的两个吻。遥远记忆中熟悉的温度，不熟悉的身高差和已然舒展开的骨骼与肌肉触感，将他包覆。

兄长的吻落在额头，幼弟的吻落在脸颊。

“谢谢你依旧爱着我，我也爱你，托马斯。”他听见长兄这么说。

“别忘了我也爱你，托马斯哥哥。”他的弟弟低声跟上。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊——”

厨房里响起一阵惨叫，然后满脸通红的阿克雷德家次子冲了出去，瞬间就不见了。他的弟弟随后一路跟着他跑出来，喊着“托马斯哥哥你不能在别人家乱跑啊”追了过去。

这他家的长男在最后才慢悠悠的从厨房里走出来，他看着两个弟弟的背影，表情从微微愣住变得慢慢染上笑意。然后走出厨房的他停下脚步，看了看走廊拐角，天城快斗正好整以暇的单手叉腰站在那对着他挑眉，显然是等他的下文。

他突然就有点不好意思了。于是他清了清嗓子，眼神飞到弟弟们跑走的方向才开口：“我去的时候正好听见他说他依旧爱着我，于是和米歇尔像小时候那样亲了他，然后……他就跑了。”

“那这个，就是你暴躁的弟弟向着哥哥撒娇的特别方式？”

“不，怎么可能。不过我想，我并不是唯一一个还需要学习和家人相处的人了。”

“呵，所以你快去追他吧，别放他在我家乱跑吵到阳斗。”

“好的。那我去之前，有最后一个问题。”

“说。”

“你会因为我吻了他，说爱他而介意吗？”克里斯低下头，靠近快斗的脸眨眨眼睛。

“怎么可能？”快斗仰起头眯眼看他，抓过他的领子咬了一下他的嘴唇，“首先，你是他的家人和你属于我并不冲突。”

“其次，你刚答应过我今晚会留下来了，不是吗？”

05

“好了好了，我爱你们，停下来——”

“是是是！我会回去和老爹说我爱你的，你们给我住手！啊——”

天城快斗听着远处传过来的声音笑了，托马斯•阿克雷德，现在起还真欠他一个感谢了。

-END-  
*呈系列作品，同时系列中每一篇都可独立成篇；按故事时间顺序，顺次排列为《雨后》、《日光之下》、《气体云》、《伏特加小熊软糖》、《海平线上的积雨云》、《Merry Christmas Mr. Tenjo》


End file.
